


Blush

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Relationships: Erik Durm/Matthias Ginter, Joshua Kimmich/Julian Weigl, Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer
Kudos: 1





	Blush

Blush

Bgm: Shutterbug-Glenna

0.  
在魏格尔看来，倘若把自己工作的杂志社看作一个小型的社会并且把所有感情生活有着落的人分门别类，大致有以下几种不同类型的伴侣存在——  
首先是以杜尔姆和金特尔为代表的已婚阵营，他们最显著的特点就是稳定。毕业工作很多年了，收入稳定；恋爱很多年走入婚姻殿堂，感情稳定；朝九晚五，上班购物带孩子，隔三岔五出门旅游，生活作息和品质稳定。他们的生活基本不会出现太大的变故，平淡且温馨。  
其次是以布兰特和哈弗茨为代表的rookie阵营。他们往往还停留热恋期，如胶似漆恨不得一天二十四小时都贴在一起。但与此同时，他们也存在意气用事的问题。好的时候恨不得用一个盘子吃饭，吵了架又能闹个天翻地覆，他们的爱情就像是玫瑰花，耳鬓厮磨是美丽的，争吵龌龊是刺心的。  
最后是魏格尔和基米希、格雷茨卡和迈尔这种类型的了——恋爱谈了很多年没有结婚，却早就过了最年少轻狂的时期，争吵也有但是很少，已经拥有了对自己伴侣最基本的信任和默契。而这两对又有着一种微妙的区别，那就是对婚姻的看法。  
先说格雷茨卡和迈尔，前者是挺想结婚的，他对家庭的归属感很强，也不止一次想要把话放在台面上说，但鉴于迈尔这两年出国进修一事的横空出世（其实迈尔自己没有特别想结婚），结婚这一计划到底还是暂时搁浅了，格雷茨卡也就私底下和魏格尔他们出去喝酒的时候会不无遗憾地提一嘴罢了。  
而魏格尔和基米希又是另一番情形了，结婚与否对他们来说似乎是一个微妙的命题，撇开那些所谓的仪式感不谈，虽然他们俩本身也不太相信什么婚姻是量到质的转变这样的理论，但确实也没有就此问题进行过实质性的讨论。为此魏格尔常常这样劝诫自己，谁也不是谁的附庸，两个人并肩前行也挺好的，不是吗？

1.  
最近在对待结婚这个问题上魏格尔的立场似乎有点动摇了。  
原因是他从来都没发现基米希居然这么喜欢孩子。  
这两件事看似八竿子打不着，却有着微妙的联系。  
事情是这样的，上个周五下午突增了一场没有事先通知的紧急会议，杂志社所有的员工都被扣在会议室里，等到散会，比起往常的下班时间已经晚了将近一小时。  
因此几位毫不知情还跑来接人的员工家属就只好在办公室里干等，这其中就有基米希和从幼儿园接完阿尔弗雷德的金特尔。  
可能因为等了太久，阿尔弗雷德坐不住了，乱蹬小短腿就是想下地跑，结果金特尔不许，阿尔弗雷德就开始扭糖一样在他老爹肩膀上闹腾，竟把金特尔一个将近190的大男人搞得不能招架，险些没抱稳孩子。  
然后在旁边哭笑不得地看了半天父子闹腾的基米希终于坐不住了，他上前接了一把，阿尔弗雷德趁势手脚并用地越过他爹的肩膀爬进了他基米希叔叔的怀里，且露出了一个得意洋洋的笑容。小朋友的小虎牙尖尖的，深金色的头发软软地趴在额前，湖蓝色的大眼睛笑成了一条缝，别提有多可爱了。  
等魏格尔和杜尔姆等一大帮子人回到办公室的时候，首先映入眼帘的就是这样一幅有些奇特的温馨画面。  
这画面让魏格尔一时有些分不清，到底谁才是孩子他爹。  
“哇，约书亚还会带孩子呢！”这是来自杜尔姆的感叹。  
然后，阿尔弗雷德原本搭在基米希脖子上的手就一路向上，猝不及防地抓住了基米希才留长不久的头毛……  
魏格尔听见杜尔姆倒抽了一口凉气，可自己何尝不是呢。  
虽然基米希的脑袋摸不得是人之常情，但阿尔弗雷德他还只是个孩子——  
结果，基米希出人意料地露出宠溺的笑容，丝毫没有因为有人摸了他的脑袋而暴走，反而在小朋友胖乎乎的脸蛋儿上啾了一口。  
真是活久见。  
魏格尔感觉自己好像get到了什么不得了的基米希使用说明书，转而他又想，基米希如此纵容阿尔弗雷德，会不会是因为也想要一个家。

2.  
“约书亚，你很喜欢孩子吗？”  
魏格尔的胳膊顺着男友的腰线一路向前，把基米希整个人囫囵扣在了怀里。  
基米希被魏格尔不怎么发达的胸肌糊了一脸，没好气地推了他一把，随口道：“挺喜欢的。”  
说完他还打了个困意满满的哈欠，想要含蓄地表达一下自己的疲倦。  
毕竟，事后并不是很适合谈论孩子不孩子的时间段。  
魏格尔没听见他的哈欠声接着问:“那你想要个孩子吗？”  
基米希觉得自己都快睁不开眼睛了，“Jule，我好困啊明天再说好不好。”  
后知后觉的魏格尔差点咬了自己的舌头，他的下巴蹭过基米希毛茸茸的发顶，不甘心地小声嘀咕，“那你想结婚吗？”  
回答他的是基米希四平八稳的呼吸声。  
“不，你不该这么想。”  
第二天，忧心忡忡的魏格尔把自己心里的想法透露给杜尔姆的时候，前辈的反应似乎和他想象的截然相反。  
“Jule，孩子和结婚是两码事，养孩子的前提并不一定是结婚，这二者不存在矛盾。”杜尔姆喝了一口红茶，“约书亚就算不喜欢孩子，你难道就没有和他结婚的打算吗？”  
“那倒也不是……”魏格尔讪讪地放下茶杯，他莫名感到一丝羞愧。  
杜尔姆似乎看穿了魏格尔的心思，语气也放软了不少，“领养阿尔弗雷德是我和马蒂共同决定的，我们商量了很久，相关的手续也很繁琐，申请书递上去前一晚我和马蒂都几乎是彻夜未眠，因为承担这份责任需要足够的爱和决心。”  
杯子里的茶似乎已经没那么热了，魏格尔下意识用手指摩挲着杯壁，觉得是时候和基米希好好聊聊这个话题了。

3.  
很快，基米希就发现了男友情绪上的异常。  
其实那天晚上，他虽然身体很累脑子还算是清醒，魏格尔的话也有些许落入了耳中。  
但是让他唯一感到疑惑的地方就是，男友的重点是更倾向于前者还是后者。  
基米希也不是没动过结婚的念头。  
第一次是在金特尔和杜尔姆的婚礼上，他看着幸福相拥的新人，恨不得也拉着魏格尔冲上神坛许下爱的誓言。  
第二次，是和魏格尔陪着格雷茨卡送迈尔去机场。之前格雷茨卡差点因为迈尔要去英国进修的事闹了个翻天覆地，在去机场的路上两个人还是谁也不肯先开口说话。  
结果到了机场，提醒登机的广播一出来格雷茨卡就坐不住了，他把迈尔死死搂在怀里，抽着鼻子半天一个字也没说出来，然后一颗眼泪悄无声息地落在了迈尔的发丛里。  
看着通红着双眼依依不舍地把男友送走的格雷茨卡，基米希的手蜷在魏格尔温暖的手掌里，心里好一阵患得患失。  
他不合时宜地想到格雷茨卡心心念念的结婚一事，但还是啥也没说。  
第三次更有意思——他晨跑遇到了一起出来遛狗的布兰特和哈弗茨，布兰特似乎没睡饱，被娜拉拽着踉踉跄跄地往前跑，一边跑还一边抱怨哈弗茨起得太早。哈弗茨只好哄着自家人形大金毛说保证以后都是他起床遛狗。  
布兰特郁闷，“以后是什么时候？”  
哈弗茨调皮地眨眨眼，“结婚以后啊。”  
现在的小年轻居然都开始考虑这些事了吗，基米希看着在路边嬉闹的两人有些出神。  
结束了对自己心路历程回想的基米希决定做些什么。

4.  
魏格尔今天特意悄咪咪地早下班半小时，提前到了他们俩预定的餐厅。  
对于进行一次有必要的深谈这件事，他们俩似乎不谋而合。魏格尔似乎已经能预感到今天晚上谈话的内容对他们的未来有多重要，他要了一瓶Chardonnay，打算给自己壮壮胆。  
侍者为两个杯子倒上酒的时候，基米希来了，他看到魏格尔的时候也露出了略有些不自在的表情，好像很紧张似的。  
“我觉得我们该谈谈了。”魏格尔局促不安地看着基米希。  
基米希点点头，“我也是这么想的。”  
两个人面面相觑了几秒之后，魏格尔捞过酒杯一饮而尽，他已经准备好了。  
当他的手已经伸进口袋里时，基米希却突兀地开口了，“Jule，我想……”  
魏格尔愣了一下——他没料到基米希的反应，东西已经在手心里了，掏出来还是不掏出来，这是个问题。  
管不了那么多了，魏格尔心一横，把手里的东西亮了出来。  
“约书亚·基米希，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
“你愿意做我的丈夫吗，尤利安·魏格尔?”基米希似乎也憋不住了。  
两个人几乎算是异口同声了，而且彼此手上盒子里的戒指差点晃瞎了餐厅里一群单身人士的狗眼。  
围观的吃瓜群众（窃窃私语）：哇这么大仗势！这是什么硬核求婚？  
话说，你们俩谁和谁姓？

5.  
快结婚的时候，两个人犯了难，该用谁的戒指当婚戒呢？  
“用我的。”魏格尔梗着脖子不肯低头。  
“用我的。”基米希瞪着眼睛不肯服软。  
“我先拿出来的！”魏格尔拍桌。  
“我先开口的！”基米希掀桌。  
被拖来当证（吃）婚（狗）人（粮）的杜尔姆&格雷茨卡&布兰特：不敢吱声。


End file.
